eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ookami Revenant
Ookami Revenant, the nameless spirit, was one of the original spirits of Acrux. It is not a well documented creature, but appears to be one of very few Acrux spirits left. For some reason, that even it claims to not know, it lacks a face. It still roams Valmasia, having been noted as existing for approximately two centuries, in some form or another. Even after Acrux had fallen as a star, the spirit only seemed to attain further amounts of mana. There are faint hints that it may have once had the name Eren Mulkern when it lived, however, it'll claim no association with it. There is always an odd feeling of emptiness about it. The spirit continues to persist by sapping mana from the magi it meets. History The only notes on the name Eren Mulkern are some ancient Danarium prison logs. They had him marked for life. His crimes were listed as grievous assault, maiming, occult madness, and theft. It is believed that he indeed died in those prisons. After Acrux had formed, it still retained the name Eren Mulkern for a period of time, however... After Acrux began weakening, it shortly developed into what it is now. It has been seen time and time again, at various events, and once or twice within a few cities, asides from Old Alteros when it once stood, and hovered about somewhat frequently until it had sank. It was seen delving into an area once known as The Pit. An area of the desert twisted and deformed immensely by Belial's influence, and seemingly emerged unharmed. Multiple magi have mentioned it has helped teach them magics. When a meteor also had fallen from the sky, resulting in many gathering there, and a subsequent attack by Sarab creatures, it was also seen helping the magi take care of the beasts. Else wise, it mostly has stayed out of the public eye. It frequently disappears under the oceans, for varying lengths of time. Personality It seems to maintain a degree of aloofness, whether or not it intends to. It always seems mildly lost, as if it never has a clear goal in mind. It has stated a dislike for cities, and the crowds within them. However, despite these facts, it frequently seeks people out as a means to satisfy loneliness that it mentions having. It continually seems incapable of picking sides. It seems equally comfortable among the depraved as it does with those lacking it. There is no preference in it between holy or occult magics, even despite being an occultist. It prefers casually talking with individuals, over battling with them, and often convinces magi to just give it mana for free. The only thing that would stir it, in such a means, would be defending a magi against something it couldn't, or wouldn't feed from. It has a sharp disdain for killing, at least by its own hands, however it is fine with observing others doing such instead. It isn't known why this is. In hostile combat, it drops any pretenses of polite behavior, and becomes fairly harsh and relentless. Abilities It harbors a mastery over the Occult, however, lacks the depravity and madness associated with it. And furthermore combines that mastery with the natural affinity for the winds that many Ookami possess. It is able to without hesitation conjure a hungering gale about itself. It has utilized its mastery over the occult combined with its affinity for rune-writing to form lesser curses. It is capable of rapidly draining a magi's mana circuits through direct contact with them. As a spirit, it has a sharp connection to the spirit world, and can summon spirits as it needs to aid it in battle. An incorporeal form grants it increased ability to affect, and be effected by mana. Its presence seems to spur plant-life to grow rapidly about it. Trivia * It always refers to itself as it, even when given a nickname by others. It also speaks in the third person.